I Just Called To Say I Love You
by thorny21
Summary: Naruto gets fed up with Sasuke when he tells Sasuke he loves him and he doesn't say it back. Naruto never says a word and leaves. Will Sasuke be able to figure out why he left? Or will he lose the blonde forever?


**A/N: I do not own Naruto. I make no money from this story. That is the sole privilege of ****Masashi Kishimoto. This is my first NaruSasu fic so please don't be harsh!!**

Naruto and Sasuke were enjoying a nice quiet dinner at home.

"How did things go today?" asked Naruto. Sasuke looked up from his plate.

"Fine. The mission was easy but Tsunade was being a bitch about me being a day late." answered Sasuke.

"Must you always talk like that about Granny Tsunade?" huffed Naruto.

"I'm sorry. It's just that she pisses me off sometimes." defended Sasuke.

"You know she only does it to get a reaction out of you." Naruto said. Sasuke grabbed his glass and took a drink before continuing his meal.

"This is really good. Here I thought the only thing you could make was ramen." he smirked. Naruto glared at the raven across from him.

"I can make other things. I just prefer to eat ramen." he retorted.

"Hn." said Sasuke. After they finished eating they cleared the table and did the dishes.

"Now what do you want to do?" asked Sasuke. Naruto thought about it for a while.

"Why don't we go to that new club that just opened up? I heard alot of our friends are going to be there." he suggested.

"I guess we can go. Let's get changed and then we can go." said Sasuke. They went upstairs to get ready to go. Naruto jumped into the shower first. After ten minutes, Sasuke banged on the door.

"Naruto, are you almost done in there? I don't want to have to take a cold shower cause you used up the hot water again!" he yelled.

"Alright alright. I'll be right out. Sheesh!" shouted Naruto. He quickly rinsed off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He yanked the door open and walked out.

"There. Shower is all free." he said. Sasuke shook his head and went to take his shower. While he was showering, Naruto went to his dresser and began pulling out pants. After several minutes of looking, he decided on a pair of white low rise jeans with a plain brown belt. He went to the closet to pick out a shirt. He pulled out a tight black shirt that showed off his washboard stomach. As he finished dressing Sasuke came out of the bathroom.

"Is that what you're wearing tonight, dobe?" he asked. Naruto turned around and put his hands on his hips glaring at the raven.

"What is wrong with this? It's not orange so you shouldn't complain!" he stated. Sasuke shook his head.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. I was just asking if that is what you decided on." he said.

"Well obviously if I'm wearing it, teme." replied Naruto crossing his arms. Sasuke shook his head again and went to get dressed. He picked out a pair of dark black jeans with a black and silver studded belt. He wore a plain blue dress shirt with the buttons done halfway up, leaving his chest bare. Naruto couldn't help but stare.

"Do you like what you see?" smirked Sasuke. Naruto blushed and licked his lips. Sasuke's eyes were drawn to the movement. He walked closer to the blonde, causing him to back up against the wall. He put his hands on either side of Naruto's head pinning him so he couldn't move.

"Sas..Sasuke! What are you doing?" Naruto asked nervously. Sasuke chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked as he leaned in. Naruto's eyes went wide as Sasuke's lips brushed his. He just stood there not responding until Sasuke nipped his bottom lip. He gasped and Sasuke took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Naruto's hot mouth. Naruto moaned and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer. Sasuke pulled the blonde to him as he deepened the kiss. Breaking apart for air, Naruto tried to speak.

"Sas..Sasuke. If we keep this up, we won't make it to the club." he panted. Sasuke groaned and looked at Naruto.

"It's early enough. We can have fun and then go to the club." he said. Naruto blinked a couple times before answering.

"But we just took a shower. If we do that then we'll have to take another one and we'll be even later." he sighed.

"I guess you're right. Can we pick up after we get home then?" asked Sasuke. Naruto smiled.

"Of course. But for now we need to get going. Club Shuriken gets crowded fast." he said. Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto out of the house to the club.

At the club, Naruto and Sasuke met up with the other rookies, Sai and Team Gai.

"Naruto, Sasuke! Over here!" yelled Sakura from the back. The music was blasting really loud and the place was crowded. Naruto and Sasuke had to weed their way through the bodies to get to their friends.

"This place is really crowded!" exclaimed Naruto looking around.

"It was worse than this the first time we came here, wasn't it Shika?" asked Temari. Shikamaru picked his head up off the table to answer.

"Hai. We couldn't even find a place to sit down. It was troublesome." he said. Naruto continued to look around until he spotted some familiar people dancing.

"Is that Ino...dancing with...Choji?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. Ino and Choji are dating now. He finally asked her out." said Shika.

"Took him long enough." muttered Sasuke. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"You should talk. Look how long it took before you asked Naruto out." she said. Sasuke blushed.

"That was different." he said looking away.

"How was that diff.." asked Temari. Before she got a chance to finish Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and stood up.

"Hey look. There's Kiba and Hinata. Come on let's go dance with them." he said. Naruto looked back at his friends as he was being dragged away and shrugged. When they got to the dance floor, they could see Sai and Shino dancing together near Gaara and Neji.

"When did you guys get here?" shouted Sai over the music.

"A little while ago." yelled Naruto. Sai nodded and turned back to Shino. After the song finished, everyone sat down and ordered drinks.

"I'm surprised we haven't seen any of our senseis here." said Sasuke. Naruto looked around the room again to see if he could spot any of them. Over in the corner he could just make out a lock of silver hair.

"Kakashi-sensei is here. He's over there." said Naruto. Sakura looked on in disbelief.

"Why that ass! We invited him to join us and he gave us some lame excuse why he couldn't." she said angrily. Lee hurried to Sakura to calm her down.

"Now, Sakura, my beautiful flower. Maybe he has a good reason to be here now." he soothed. Sakura slowly became calm and sat back down.

"You're right. Maybe he did." she agreed reluctantly. Naruto watched Kakashi for a little while.

"I'm gonna go see if he wants to join us now." he said. He stood up and fought his way through to wear Kakashi was sitting.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" he yelled. Kakashi looked up as he approached.

"Naruto, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to join us?" said Naruto.

"No thanks. Sakura invited me earlier too." said Kakashi. Naruto smiled.

"I know. She was really pissed when she saw you over here." he laughed.

"Has she calmed down?" Kakashi asked nervously.

"Yeah, Lee managed to calm her. That's still gonna take awhile to get used to." Naruto said.

"Never saw that one coming. I always thought she'd end up with you or Sasuke. Now I know why he was never interested in her." said Kakashi.

"So why are you here now if you couldn't join us earlier?" Naruto inquired.

"I have a date tonight." Kakashi said simply.

"Ah. With Iruka-sensei, right?" Naruto asked.

"Right." said Kakashi. Naruto smiled again and stepped back.

"I'm gonna leave you to it then and get back to the others. Have fun!" he said as he walked away. Kakashi smiled and went back to waiting. Naruto went back to the table and sat down. Kiba and Hinata were sitting there along with Choji and Ino. They smiled at him when he sat down.

"Dude where did you go?" asked Kiba.

"I went to see if Kakashi wanted to join us. But he can't he has a date." explained Naruto.

"See Sakura? I told you he had a reason not to come with us." said Lee. Sakura crossed her arms and huffed.

"You were right. Anyway, let's get back to dancing. Its almost midnight and this places closes in two hours." she said. Everyone got up from the table and began to dance. Throughout the remainder of the night they danced, sometimes switching partners. They all had a good time. Soon the announcement came for the last song of the evening. They went back to their significant others as a slow song began. I Could Fall in Love by Selena began to play. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as Sasuke pulled him closer. He laid his head on Sasuke's chest and listened to his beating heart. He enjoyed the warmth of his arms around him and the softness of his breathing. All too soon the song was over and everyone had gathered outside the club to say their goodbyes. Sasuke wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist and led him back to their home once more.

"I had fun tonight. Thanks for taking me to the club, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke pulled the blonde to him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, dobe." he said. He reached down and tilted Naruto's chin up so he was looking at him. He dipped down and placed a gentle kiss onto his lips. Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Sasuke licked his bottom lip asking for entry. Naruto gladly complied. He moaned as Sasuke slipped his tongue inside. Naruto's tongue began to dance with Sasuke's as they fought for dominance. Naruto pulled back slightly and nipped Sasuke's lip. Sasuke groaned and pulled Naruto closer. Naruto gasped when he felt the pressure of his lover's arousal against him.

'Let's take this to the bedroom." growled Sasuke. He picked Naruto up bridal style and carried him off before he could answer. Sasuke laid Naruto gently onto the bed and crawled on top of him. He ran his hands under his shirt to play with his nipples. Naruto moaned when Sasuke pinched them. Sasuke quickly kissed him again. Naruto reached up and tugged on Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke hurriedly removed it, as did Naruto. They flung their shirts onto the floor beside them. Sasuke lay back on top of Naruto kissing his neck. He trailed little kisses down his neck to his chest before licking and swirling his tongue over the taut nipples. Naruto moaned again and arched into Sasuke, briefly rubbing their erections together. Sasuke moaned at the feeling. He continued to kiss down the blonde's chest to his stomach, stopping only when he reached the waistband of his pants. He growled again and began to unbutton Naruto's pants to pull them off. Naruto lifted his hips to aide in the removal of his pants and boxers. Sasuke sat back and stared at the now naked blonde boy in front of him.

"Beautiful." he whispered. Naruto blushed and reached down to unbutton Sasuke's pants.

"No fair." he said. Sasuke stood up and quickly discarded the remaining clothing, leaving them both nude. Naruto reached up and brought the raven back to him. He began to kiss him until Sasuke suddenly pulled away and moved down his body.

"Now to finish where I left off." he said. Licking his lips he moved to Naruto's hard member. Naruto gasped as Sasuke ran his tongue over his sensitive tip. Sasuke smiled at the reaction then slowly took his entire length into his mouth. Naruto moaned loudly at the sensation. Sasuke quickly bobbed his head up and down while the blonde tried to buck underneath him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips to keep him from moving.

"Uh..mhmm...Sas...Sasuke! Kami, I'm...gonna..." Naruto cried as he came. Sasuke greedily swallowed it down before allowing Naruto's member to leave his mouth. He smiled at the now trembling blonde and reached up to capture his lips in a kiss. While he was kissing him, Sasuke reached into the nightstand and brought out a bottle of lube. He pulled away long enough to coat his fingers before going back to kissing him. He reached in between them and gently pressed a finger to the blonde's entrance. Naruto shuddered at the coldness but soon relaxed. Sasuke slipped the finger inside the blonde. Naruto squirmed as Sasuke placed a second finger inside. After a few minutes he placed a third finger in, scissoring them to loosen the ring of muscle. When he was satisfied, he pulled them out causing Naruto to whimper at the loss. Sasuke smiled at him again. He slid down off the blonde until he was kneeling in between his legs. He pulled them up over his shoulders to gain a better angle in which to enter.

"Ready?" he asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke coated his own hardened member with lube and positioned himself at the entrance. Locking eyes with Naruto, he slowly pushed the tip in. Naruto moaned at the feeling.

"Sas..Sasuke, don't tease me!" he whimpered. Sasuke smirked before pushing his entire length into the blonde. Naruto yelped as the pain hit him, but soon began to move against Sasuke. Sasuke moaned at the feeling of Naruto's tightness and began to move in and out of the blonde, pumping harder as he went. He quickly set a fast pace while Naruto moaned under him. Sasuke bent forward and kissed the blonde.

"Sasuke, please!" cried Naruto. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's rehardened member and began to pump furiously in time with his thrusts. Soon Naruto cried out, shooting hot cum over both him and the raven. Sasuke continued to pump a little longer before he finally released himself into the blonde.

"Naruto!" he cried. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and rolled onto his side. He pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him.

"Goodnight, Naruto." he said.

"Goodnight, Sasuke. I love you." he replied.

"Hn." was all Sasuke said. Naruto stiffened in his arms but forced himself to relax. He lay very still until he heard the soft snoring coming from his love. Moving slowly so as not to awaken him, Naruto moved from the bed and pulled on his clothes before leaving the room.

A few hours later Sasuke woke up to find his bed empty. Looking around, he noticed the clothes he had discarded earlier were gone. He looked at the clock beside the bed. It read eight o'clock. Sasuke got out of bed and headed for the shower. When he was finished, he dried off and got dressed. He went downstairs in search of Naruto. He wasn't in the other bedroom or the living room. He checked the kitchen, where he found a plate of food on the table with a note attached.

"_Sasuke, here is your breakfast. I joined the girls for brunch. I will be back later. Naruto." _ Sasuke put the note onto the table and sat down to eat. When he was finished, he cleaned his plate and put it away before heading to the training grounds. Meanwhile, Naruto was at a restaurant with Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Temari.

"How are thing's going with Choji?" he asked.

"Great. I never would have thought he would be as loving as he is." replied Ino. Naruto smiled.

"That's good to hear. What about you Tenten?" he asked.

"Good. Neji can still be a cold hearted ass but he is still loving in his own way." she said.

"What about you, Naruto? How are things with Sasuke?" asked Sakura. Naruto lowered his head and looked away.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" asked Hinata. Naruto looked up at them with tears in his eyes.

"He did it again." he said. Hinata, Ino and Tenten looked at him confused, while Sakura moved over to hug him.

"He still didn't?" she asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No. This is the fifth time I told him and he hasn't said it once back." Naruto cried, tears running down his face. The other girls looked on in concern.

"Naruto, what's going on?" asked Tenten softly. Naruto pulled back away from Sakura and turned to the girls.

"I've been telling Sasuke that I love him but he has never once said it to me. Like last night, I told him before we went to sleep and all he said was hn." he said.

"That's awful! What are you going to do?" asked Ino.

"I don't know. I do love him, but I can't stand not knowing if he feels the same." said Naruto.

"I know he loves you, Naruto. He just never says it." said Sakura reassuringly. Naruto shook his head.

"It makes no difference if you know or not. I need to hear it from him!" he sobbed.

"So you need to find a way to get him to say it then." said Tenten.

"How did you get Neji to finally tell you?" Naruto asked.

"The last time I told him I loved him and he didn't say it back, I stood up and walked away. It took him a few days to figure out why I left and didn't talk to him." said Tenten.

"But he did figure it out." said Ino.

"Maybe that's all you need to do. Make Sasuke think. I'm sure he can figure it out." said Hinata. Sakura agreed.

"What do I do if I tell him and he still doesn't say it?" asked Naruto.

"Simple. If he doesn't say it, walk away from him." said Sakura.

"Where would I go?" asked Naruto. Hinata spoke up.

"You can come stay with me and Kiba." she said. Naruto looked surprised.

"You sure Kiba won't mind?" he asked. Hinata smiled again.

"No, he would love having you over." she said. Naruto stopped crying and wiped his eyes. He looked at his friends and smiled.

"Thanks guys." he said. They paid for the meal and left the restaurant. The girls gave Naruto a group hug before leaving.

"Remember, Naruto. Make him think!" yelled Tenten. Naruto nodded and waved to them before heading back to his own home.

Naruto was back home doing the various everyday house chores. Sasuke came in a while later.

"Naruto I'm home!" he yelled. Naruto stuck his head out of the guest room door.

"Hey, you hungry?" he asked. Sasuke nodded.

"I'm starving." he said.

"Just give me a few minutes to finish this and I will make you something." said Naruto.

"Okay, I'm going to go take a shower then." said Sasuke. As he walked by he quickly kissed Naruto. Naruto laughed and finished cleaning the guest room. When he was finished he walked in to the kitchen to fix Sasuke something to eat. Sasuke finished his shower and came into the kitchen, wearing only a pair of blue shorts. He snuck up behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around him.

"Kami, don't do that!" Naruto yelped. Sasuke laughed.

"You're a ninja. You should've known I was here." he said.

"I shouldn't have to be on alert when it's my boyfriend, teme!" retorted Naruto turning in his lover's arms.

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke said before leaning down to kiss the blonde. Naruto smiled and brought his arms around the raven's neck. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him deepening the kiss. Just then a timer went off and Sasuke jumped. Naruto laughed at him.

"Who is it that said ninja's should be aware of things?" he asked. Sasuke blushed.

"Shut up, dobe." he said. Naruto pushed Sasuke away and went to the oven. Sasuke set the table and sat down to wait.

"What did you make? It smells good." he said.

"It's chicken alfredo with tomatoes and broccoli in a cheese sauce." Naruto answered.

"Interesting." said Sasuke. Naruto dished out the food and handed a plate to Sasuke before filling his own. They ate their meal in silence. When they were finished, Sasuke took his and Naruto's plates to the sink.

"Is there any dessert?" he asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise.

"Dessert? Since when do you like sweets?" Naruto asked.

"I don't really. I was just in the mood for something sweet." Sasuke replied. Naruto got up from the table.

"What do you want then? I can make you something." he asked. Sasuke crossed the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Naruto before nibbling on his neck.

"How about you?" he said. Naruto blushed.

"Sasuke! It's the middle of the day." he yelled.

"So? It's not like we have anything important to do." said Sasuke.

"You are too horny for your own good you know that?" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah but you love me though." Sasuke replied smirking.

"You got me there. I love you Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Hn." said Sasuke. Naruto stiffened and pulled out of his arms. Sasuke stared at him in surprise.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" he asked. Naruto turned away and shook his head before leaving the kitchen. Sasuke followed him as he went upstairs to their room.

"Naruto?" he said. Naruto grabbed his ninja pack and began filling it with his clothes. Sasuke started to panic.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" he asked. Naruto said nothing as he finished packing. He put his bag on his back and pushed past Sasuke. He went back downstairs with him hot on his heels. Sasuke watched him walk to the door and put his shoes on. He ran to him and grabbed his arm.

"Naruto, where are you going? Dammit, talk to me!" he pleaded. Naruto looked at Sasuke with tears in his eyes. He yanked his arm out of Sasuke's grasp and opened the door. He looked back once before leaving a dumbfounded Sasuke standing in the doorway. Wiping his tears with the back of his hand, he headed off towards the Inuzuka house.

Naruto reached the Inuzuka house five minutes later. He knocked on the door and waited. Soon he heard footsteps coming towards the door. It was yanked open and Kiba was standing there.

"Naruto! Hey dude, what's up?" he asked. Naruto just looked at him and began crying again. Kiba looked shocked but quickly recovered. He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him into the house.

"Hinata! Get out here! It's Naruto!" he shouted. The sound of pans clattering to the floor could be heard before Hinata came into view.

"Naruto-kun, what happened? He did it again, didn't he?" she asked as she pulled him to her. He wrapped his arms around her and cried harder. Kiba looked confused.

"Why don't we go sit down and I'll make you some tea?" Hinata asked when Naruto let go of her.

"Okay." he said. Kiba put his arm around Naruto's shoulder and led him to the dining room.

"What happened?" he asked handing Naruto a tissue. Naruto took it and wiped his eyes.

"Hinata didn't tell you?" he asked.

"Tell me what?" Kiba said. Hinata walked in with a tea tray. She set a cup in front of Naruto and Kiba before sitting down.

"I didn't say a word." she said. Kiba looked from Naruto to Hinata.

'Tell me what?" he asked again.

"Sasuke. Everytime I tell him I love him, he never says it back. I've told him many times and all he has to say is hn." explained Naruto.

"He hasn't even told you once?" exclaimed Kiba. Naruto shook his head.

"Not even once." he said sadly.

"I hope you don't mind Kiba, but earlier today the girls and I had brunch with Naruto. We told him that if he told Sasuke he loved him and he didn't say it back to walk away from him. To make him think. I told Naruto he could stay with us for a few days." explained Hinata. Kiba smiled.

"That's fine. It would do that ass some good. Maybe he'll finally see what he's missing when Naruto's not there." said Kiba. Hinata hugged him.

"See? I told you it would be alright." said Hinata. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks guys. What do I do now?" he asked.

"Nothing. Ignore him and make him come to you." said Kiba. Hinata nodded.

"Exactly. He needs to figure out why you left." she agreed.

"I don't know..." Naruto started.

"Naruto, trust us. He will never say it if you run back to him right now. Give him a few days to think." said Kiba.

"Alright, I'll stay for a few days." answered Naruto. Hinata and Kiba smiled. Hinata took the empty teacups and put them in the sink. Kiba guided Naruto to the guest room upstairs.

"This is your room now." he said. Naruto thanked him and threw his bag onto the bed.

"I appreciate you doing this, Kiba." he said.

"Hey, no problem, dude. I'll let you get settled then. Come down if you need anything." said Kiba. Naruto nodded as Kiba closed the door. Naruto crossed the room and climbed onto the bed. He curled up into a ball and cried silently.

"_Sasuke, I love you so much._" he thought before promptly dropping off to sleep.

Sasuke stood in the doorway of his home. He was still in shock that the blonde he loved walked out on him. After a few minutes, he closed the door and slid to the ground. He buried his head in his hands.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked into the empty house. Suddenly he jumped to his feet.

"I've got to find him and sort this out!" he said. Slipping on his shoes, he quickly ran out the door and headed into the village. He went to the academy where he found Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei!" he yelled. Iruka turned to him with a surprised look on his face.

"What is it, Sasuke?" he inquired.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi raised his brow.

"No, I haven't. Why are you looking for him?" he asked.

"He walked out on me and I have no idea why. I need to find him." Sasuke answered quietly.

"Have you checked with the others? He might be at one of their homes." said Iruka. Sasuke shook his head.

"No. He usually comes here when he's upset. I'll go now. Thanks, Iruka!" he said. He turned around and headed back towards the village. On the way he stopped at the Hyuuga compound. He knocked on the door. Neji answered.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Is Naruto here?" asked Sasuke. Neji shook his head.

"No, I haven't seen him." said Neji. Sasuke thanked him and continued into the village.

"No one is going to tell him anything." Neji said before closing the door. Sasuke arrived at the flower shop next.

"Ino? Hello?" he yelled when he saw no one. A sound from the back caught his attention. As he turned toward it, Choji and Inoichi came out.

"Hello, Sasuke." said Choji.

"Has Naruto been here?" asked Sasuke. Choji and Inoichi looked at each other.

"No, we haven't seen him." said Choji.

"Have you tried Shikamaru? He might know where he is." said Inoichi.

"I'll go there next. Bye!" Sasuke said as he ran out. Choji looked at Inoichi.

"Do you think he will figure it out?" he asked.

"Who knows?" answered Inoichi. Sasuke went to Shikamaru's home. Before he could knock on the door, Shikamaru came up behind him.

"Sasuke?" he said. Sasuke whirled around and grabbed Shikamaru by the shoulders.

"Hey, easy man!" said Shikamaru.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke demanded. Shikamaru's eyes went wide.

"Naruto? How should I know where he is? I haven't seen him." he said. Sasuke growled and let go. Shikamaru adjusted his vest and stepped back.

"Try Lee or Sai. They might have seen him." he said. Sasuke nodded and ran off.

"He's still got a way to go before he finds him. What a drag." Shikamaru said before walking into the house. Sasuke found Lee and Sai at Ichiraku's. He grabbed them by the shirts and whirled them around.

"Have either of you seen Naruto?" he asked.

"No, I have not seen dic.." started Sai before earning a glare from Sasuke.

"We have not seen Naruto. Have you tried Kakashi?" asked Lee. Sasuke shook his head.

"No. I've got to find him." he growled before heading for the training grounds. He found Kakashi with Yamato at the training grounds. He quickly ran up to them.

"Kakashi-sensei! Where is Naruto?" he asked. Kakashi looked confused.

"Don't you know where he is?" he asked. Sasuke sighed.

"If I did, I wouldn't be running through this damn village trying to find him, would I?" he ground out.

"True. Have you thought about where he might be?" Kakashi asked.

"What do you mean? I've been running all over trying to find him." Sasuke answered.

"Just think about it for a minute. Where would he go if he was upset?" Yamato asked. Sasuke thought for a minute before it dawned on him.

"Kiba's!" he exclaimed. Kakashi and Yamato looked at each other and smirked as they watched Sasuke run off again.

Sasuke ran as fast as he could through the village until he reached Kiba's. He pounded on the door and waited. Hinata answered the door.

"Yes? Oh, Sasuke-kun!" she said.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke demanded. Hinata shook her head and tried to close the door. Sasuke quickly stuck his foot in the doorway.

"Sasuke, please!" Hinata cried. She was pulled out of the way and replaced by Kiba. He looked at Sasuke and growled.

"Naruto doesn't want to see you right now. So please leave." he said. He kicked Sasuke's foot out of the way and slammed the door shut. Sasuke just stood there looking stunned.

"_What the hell was that about?_" he thought to himself. He stayed there for a minute before shaking his head and walking off. Then it hit him.

"_How the hell did Yamato-taicho know Naruto was upset? I didn't say anything about it!_" he thought. Turning around he ran back towards the training grounds. When he reached the grounds, Kakashi and Yamato were nowhere to be found. As it was getting late, Sasuke sighed and went back home. He stood in the dark of his empty house. With nothing else to do, he went upstairs to bed. He lay there running the day's events through his head. He wracked his brain going over everything that was said.

"_Why won't he see me? Did I do something wrong?_" he thought. Coming up with no answers, he tossed and turned for most of the night. At dawn he gave up trying to sleep. He dragged himself into the shower.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked himself. He dropped his head against the shower wall and let the water cascade over him until it turned cold. Sighing, he shut the water off and stepped out. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his waist. Just as he finished, a knock sounded on the door.

"Naruto? Why would he be knocking?" he thought out loud. He hurriedly put on a pair of boxers and ran to the door. He flung it open and was surprised to see Tsunade standing there.

"Lady Tsunade! Wha..what are you doing here?" he stammered. Tsunade scowled down at him before pushing past him into the house. Sasuke stared after her. He shut the door and followed her into the kitchen.

"I heard that you were running all over the village yesterday looking for Naruto. Care to explain?" she said sitting down at the table. Sasuke shook his head and sighed.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." Tsunade said. Sasuke boiled some water for the tea and pulled two cups out of the cupboard. A few minutes later the kettle was whistling and Sasuke poured it into the cups. Handing one to Tsunade, he took the other and sat down. He put his head in his hands before looking back up at her.

"Well?" she said.

"I don't know. Everything was fine yesterday until lunch." Sasuke said. Tsunade raised a brow.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Like I said, I don't really know. Naruto went to brunch with the girls yesterday so he wasn't here when I got up. I went to train until lunch. Then I came home." he said.

"What happened after lunch?" Tsunade asked as she sipped her tea. Sasuke looked away and blushed.

"Sasuke?" she asked.

"Naruto started doing the dishes and I wanted some...dessert." Sasuke started.

"Dessert? But you don't like sweets." Tsunade said confused. Sasuke just looked at her blushing redder. Then she realized what he meant.

"Oh. Oh! Hehe...dessert." she laughed. She motioned for him to continue.

"I wrapped my arms around him and he told me he loved me." said Sasuke.

"And?" inquired Tsunade.

"I don't know what happened. He just pulled out of my arms and went upstairs. Next thing I know he's packing his bag and walking out the door." Sasuke said sadly.

"Hmm...You have no idea at all why he left?" she asked. Sasuke dropped his head.

"No. It's killing me. I need Naruto to come home." he said.

"Did you tell him that?" Tsunade asked.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to him after he left. I talked to almost everyone else though." Sasuke answered.

"Everyone? Just who did you talk to?" Tsunade asked.

"Iruka, Neji, Choji and Inoichi, Shikamaru, Lee and Sai, Kakashi and Yamato." he answered.

"Ah. What did they tell you?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke stared straight ahead out the window.

"They all said the same thing. They haven't seen him." he said.

"Did you find him?" she asked. Sasuke nodded.

"He's with Kiba and Hinata. They won't let me see him." he growled.

"Why not?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"Hinata didn't say anything. She just tried to shut the door. I tried to stop her until Kiba showed up." he said.

"And?" Tsunade stated.

"He told me Naruto doesn't want to see me right now and slammed the door in my face." Sasuke answered.

"It sounds like he's hurting over something. I suggest you think long and hard to try to figure this out if you don't want to lose him." Tsunade said softly.

"I'm trying. I've been wracking my brain trying to figure this out." Sasuke replied. Tsunade put her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"You need to answer one question for yourself. Do you love him?" she said before standing up and leaving the house.

Sasuke looked out the window before answering.

"I love him with all my heart." he said quietly. He stood up and paced around the house thinking about what Tsunade had said.

"_I hurt him somehow. But how? What did I do? Or is it something I didn't do?_" he thought. He stopped pacing and decided he had to talk to Naruto. He slipped on his shoes and ran out the door. He went straight to Kiba's house hoping the blonde would see him.

Once again he was standing on Kiba's doorstep. He knocked on the door and waited. Hinata soon answered.

"Sasuke? I'm sorry but Naruto doesn't want to see you right now." she said quietly before closing the door. Sasuke pounded on the door.

"Hinata! Please, I need to see him! Please let me in!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I can't." Hinata said crying. She hated to see her two friends hurting like this, but she had been friends with Naruto longer, so she would comply with his wishes.

"Please, I need him, Hinata." Sasuke said softly dropping to his knees. Hearing no response from inside, he got up and went in search of the one that knew him better than anyone else. He walked through the village till he reached a small two-story home. He reached up to the door and knocked. He waited for a few minutes before he could hear footsteps approaching and the door opened.

"I need help." he said. The door was opened wide and Sasuke walked in. He was led into the kitchen and told to sit down.

"I don't know what to do. Naruto won't speak to me and Hinata won't let me in." he said.

"Has Naruto told you he didn't want to see you himself?" asked Iruka.

"No, he won't talk to me or even see me." said Sasuke.

"Have you figured out why he left?" asked Iruka softly.

"I know I hurt him, but I don't know how. Whether it was something I did or didn't do." Sasuke said dejectedly.

"Well, what did he say to you before he left? What did you say to him?" asked Iruka. Sasuke thought for awhile, remembering everything that was said and done that day. He couldn't believe he had been two days without the blonde he loved so much. Iruka watched the young raven in front of him. He could tell Sasuke was thinking hard by the myriad of expressions crossing his face. He felt sorry for the young man and knew he could put him at ease, but this was something he needed to figure out for himself. He hoped for both their sakes, he figured things out soon. They were both hurting but the worst thing was, Sasuke didn't know why. Sasuke was quiet for a long time. Iruka had made some tea and placed a cup in front of Sasuke. The young raven looked up at the older chuunin.

"I love him, Iruka, but I don't know what to do." he said as tears formed in his eyes. Iruka stood up and pulled the young man into his arms.

"Don't worry. You can figure it out." said Iruka. Sasuke nodded before pulling away. He wiped his eyes.

"Thank you, Iruka." he said. Iruka nodded.

"Good luck." he said. Sasuke said goodbye then left. He wandered the village for hours thinking over what everyone had told him.

"_Have I told Naruto I loved him? I must have at least once, right?_" he thought. He tried to remember all the times Naruto had told him he loved him. He could not remember any times when he told Naruto he loved him back. Then it dawned on him.

"I've never told him I loved him!" he exclaimed before running back to his home. He paced around his living room.

"_How do I tell him if he won't see me?_" he thought. He continued to pace back and forth, deep in thought until he grew tired. He ate a quick meal and went upstairs to bed. He lay down and kept thinking about his situation and what he could do. He couldn't think straight, so he got up off his bed and kicked the radio on. He lay back down and tried to relax until a song came on. When he recognized it, he bolt upright in bed.

"I know what to do!" he said happily. He went downstairs grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. He ran as fast as he could back to Kiba's house. He stood in the road and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the phone and let it ring until Hinata picked up.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Hinata, don't hang up! Please, just listen to me. Please." Sasuke pleaded. There was a few moments of silence before Hinata answered.

"Go ahead, Sasuke. I'm listening." she said. Sasuke sighed in relief.

"I know Naruto doesn't want to see me and I finally know what I did. I just wanted to apologize to him. Could you bring him the phone? He doesn't have to say anything. I just want him to listen." asked Sasuke.

"I'll bring it to him, but I can't guarantee anything." Hinata said.

"Thank you." Sasuke said. He waited and listened while Hinata maneuvered through the house. He heard a soft knock on a door and a mumbled reply of "Come in."

"Naruto? It's for you. It's Sasuke. Now, just listen. He said he wants to talk to you. You don't have to say anything, just listen to him, please?" he heard Hinata say.

"Thank you, Naruto. Sasuke, I'm giving him the phone now." Hinata said.

"Thank you, Hinata." Sasuke said.

"Naruto? I'm sorry. I know what I did wrong now. I want to tell you something, so will you please listen?" he asked.

"Okay." Naruto whispered. Sasuke almost didn't hear him. He cleared his throat and began to sing.

"_I just called to say I love you  
I just called to say how much I care  
I just called to say I love you  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart._" **(1)**

When he was finished singing, he listened for any response. When he received none, he sighed in defeat. He hung up his phone and turned to walk away. He heard a noise behind him and whirled around to see Naruto stepping out onto the porch. He had tears in his eyes.

"Do..do you really mean it?" he asked. Sasuke stepped closer to him.

"With every beat of my heart. Always." he said. Naruto choked up and ran off the porch into Sasuke's arms.

"I missed you. I love you so much." he cried. Sasuke held the blonde tight to him as Kiba and Hinata looked on.

"Naruto, I love you too." he said.

**A/N: (1) This song is I Just Called to Say I Love You by Stevie Wonder. I welcome any and all comments to this story. This is my first NaruSasu fic. Let me know how I did. Please Read and Review!!! ChuChuChu!!!!**


End file.
